celestiafandomcom-20200214-history
Shortcut Key
This page writed Celestia this software all shortcut keys. Mouse Controls description Left Drag: Camera orientation -- Up/Down/Left/Right (also Up & Down arrow keys, and 2/8/4/6 on the Number Pad with NumLock enabled) Right Drag: Orbit selected object (Shift+Arrow keys) Left+Right Drag left/right: Roll view left/right (Left/Right arrows) Left+Right Drag up/down: Adjust distance to selection (Home/End) Scroll Wheel: Adjust distance to selection (Home/End) Ctrl+Left Drag up/down: Adjust distance to selection (Home/End) Shift+Left Drag: Field of View (FOV) adjust. (also . and ,) Middle Button: Field of View (FOV) toggle -- between 45 degrees and previous setting Left Click on object: Select object (Enter key -- by object name) Left Click on no object: Deselect currently selected object Left Double Click on object: Select and Center object Right Click on object: Bring up context menu Keyboard Controls description Navigation 1 - 9: Select planet around the nearest star 0 (zero): Select parent star of current planet or system H: Select Sol, our sun (Home system) C: Center the selected object on the display G: Goto selected object F: Follow selected object T: Track selected object (keep object centered on the display) Y: Sync Orbit selected object at a rate synced to its rotation *Lock two objects together as one (select object #1, press "f", select object #2, press ":") ": Chase selected object (orientation is based on the object's velocity) Shift+C: Center/orbit--center the selected object without changing the position of the reference object Ctrl+G: Goto surface of selected object Ctrl+F: Alt-azimuth mode (toggle). Used with Ctrl-G (Goto surface). The Left & Right Arrow keys become Yaw Left / Yaw Right Home: Move closer to object End: Move further away from object * Look back (Reverse view 180 degrees) Backspace * Select parent of current object or clear the selection: * - If selection is a location, select the parent object * - If selection is an object, select the parent object / star * - If selection is a star, clear the selection Esc: Cancel: scripts, Goto, Follow, Track, Lock, Sync Orbit Navigation via Arrow Keys Up Arrow: Pitch down (moves object Up) Down Arrow: Pitch up (moves object Down) Left Arrow: Roll left (rolls object Right) Right Arrow: Roll right (rolls object Left) Shift+Left Arrow: Orbit object: right (rotates object Left) Shift+Right Arrow: Orbit object: left (rotates object Right) Shift+Up Arrow: Orbit object: down (rotates object Up) Shift+Down Arrow: Orbit object: up (rotates object Down) Navigation via number Pad Keys (with NumLock active) 8: Pitch down (moves object Up, also Down arrow) 2: Pitch up (moves object Down, also Up arrow) 7: Roll left (rolls object Right, also Left arrow) 9: Roll right (rolls object Left, also Right arrow) 5: Stop rotation 4: Yaw left 6: Yaw right Motion (Spaceflight) A: Increase velocity Z: Decrease velocity Q: Reverse direction X: Set direction toward center of screen S: Stop motion F1: Stop motion F2: Set velocity to 1 km/second F3: Set velocity to 1,000 km/second F4: Set velocity to speed of light (1 c/second) F5: Set velocity to 10x the speed of light © F6: Set velocity to 1 AU/second F7: Set velocity to 1 light year/second Time Control Spacebar: Pause/Resume the flow of time and scripts (toggle) J: Reverse/Forward time (toggle) \: Set time: 1x forward (norm), cancels faster/slower x factors L: Change time rate: 10x faster K: Change time rate: 10x slower Shift+L: Change time rate: 2x faster Shift+K: Change time rate: 2x slower !: Set time to current date and time ?: Display light-travel delay between observer / selected object - (hyphen): Add / Subtract light-travel delay from current simulation time What Label to display (on/off toggles) E: Galaxies Shift+E: Globulars B: Stars P: Planets Shift+P: Dwarf Planets M: Moons Shift+M: Minor Moons W: Asteroids Shift+W: Comets N: Spacecraft =: Constellations &: Locations What Items to Render / Display (on/off toggles) U: Galaxies Shift+U: Globulars ^: Nebulae Ctrl+A: Atmospheres I: Clouds Ctrl+L: Night side planet lights (light pollution) Ctrl+T: Comet tails Ctrl+E: Eclipse shadows Ctrl+B: Constellation boundaries /: Constellation diagrams ; Earth-based equatorial coordinate sphere Ctrl+K: Markers (placed on objects) O: Orbits (toggle ON/OFF ALL selected orbits in the Preferences/General dialog box) Render / Display Options { Decrease Ambient Light } Increase Ambient Light ( Decrease Galaxy Light Gain (Dimmer) ) Increase Galaxy Light Gain (Brighter) [ Decrease Magnitude Limit: * - If AutoMag OFF: Decrease limiting magnitude (fewer stars) * - If AutoMag ON : Decrease limiting magnitude at 45 deg FOV ] Increase Magnitude Limit: * - If AutoMag OFF: Increase limiting magnitude (more stars) * - If AutoMag ON : Increase limiting magnitude at 45 deg FOV Ctrl+Y: Toggle Auto Magnitude (auto adaptation of star visibility to FOV) , Narrow Field Of View FOV (also Shift+Left Mouse Button Drag) . Widen Field Of View FOV (also Shift+Left Mouse Button Drag) Ctrl+X: Toggle Antialias lines (ie. orbits) Alt+Enter: Toggle Display mode (Full-Screen / Windowed) Ctrl+P: Mark selected object (Marker display must be active -- Ctrl+K) Ctrl+V: OpenGL Render Paths -- Cycle through the paths supported on your graphics card + Toggle Planet Texture Type (Artistic / Limit of Knowledge) % Toggle star color table Ctrl+S: Cycle the Star Style (points / fuzzy discs / scaled discs) V: Cycle the Info text verbosity ( Terse / Verbose / None ) Ctrl+W: Toggle Wireframe mode Multiview Options Ctrl+U: Split view horizontally Ctrl+R: Split view vertically Tab: Cycle through all active views Delete: Delete active view Ctrl+D: Delete all views except active one (reset to Single view) Other Functions Ctrl+C: Copy location URL to clipboard (Cel:// URL) Ctrl+Insert: Copy location URL to clipboard (Cel:// URL) F10: Capture Image to file (screenshot) Shift+F10: Capture Movie to file (video) F11: While in Movie Capture: Start / Pause capture F12: While in Movie Capture: Stop capture ~ Toggle debug console (display "file loading" information) Use to debug texture loading problems. Up/Down arrow keys scroll list ` Toggle display of "frames per second" (FPS) being rendered Ctrl+O: Display "Select Object" dialog box @ Edit Mode toggle (to assist in the placements of objects) D Run demo script (demo.cel) Enter Activate object/location name entry mode * - Esc to exit * - Type an object or location name and press Enter * - Type a partial name then use Tab / Shift+Tab to highlight an item * Enter will then select the highlighted item Joystick Controls description F8: Toggle Joystick control X axis: Yaw Left/Right Y axis: Pitch Up/Down L trigger: Roll Left R trigger: Roll Right Button 1: Move slower Button 2: Move faster See also * Mac specific controls * Linux specific controls zh:快捷键 Category:Tutorial Category:Shortcut Keys